Symbol of Peace
by tashysarang
Summary: Caesar and Nakaba just had the wedding of the century. It was a marriage of convenience, meant to be a symbol of peace. On the outside, they hate each other. They want each other dead. But on the inside, love and lust are warring with each other. And it seems to be a battle they are both destined to lose.
1. Chapter 1

One

"_I don't wanna lose you now. I'm lookin' right at the other half of me"_

-Justin Timberlake

**Caesar** found Nakaba standing at one of the many windows out in the hall, her hand held against the glass, worry pulling down her brows. Her lips were moving, but he couldn't hear the words. He made his way over to her, standing beside her, gazing through a window of his own. Below them was the courtyard he'd walked a thousand times.

"Waiting for your dog?" he asked, smirking. "Hoping he'll come home?"

Nakaba didn't respond, her lips continuing their wordless murmuring. Her red hair was a flame in the hall, the setting sun creating golden streaks to flash in those crimson locks. Her green eyes were narrowed, scanning over the courtyard.

"He won't come back." Caesar said, shrugging. "He'd be stupid to return. Baring steel before the king? He'll be killed on the spot for treason."

At that Nakaba shivered.

But then she squared her shoulders, her face turning toward him, her green eyes glaring up at him. "You don't know Loki. Not like I do." She returned her gaze to the window. She lightly caressed the glass, a small smile touching her lips. She looked as if she recalling some sort of fond memory. "He'll return."

Caesar quirked a brow. "Care to wager on it?"

"Wager?" Nakaba asked, confused.

He nodded, turning away from the window, pressing his back up against the cool glass and folding his arms over his chest. He smirked, gazing at her sideways. "If he doesn't return by dawn," he began, and her emerald gaze met his, cold anticipation in her face. "I'll kill you."

At his threat, Nakaba sputtered, at a complete loss for words. Good. He'd stumped her. It was obvious that her ego had taken a considerable hit tonight. But the fear he'd seen in her eyes was quickly erased, replaced with something he didn't quite recognize. She lifted her chin defiantly, her red braid falling from her shoulder, waving at her waist. "And if you lose?"

Caesar looked down at his nails, disinterested. "I don't intend to lose."

Nakaba shook her head, frustrated. "If you lose, will you die instead?" she demanded, sounding excited over the thought. She would be. How happy thought of killing her husband would make her. "Do I get to kill you?"

"I won't be dying tonight," he explained. He cut her off before she could say anything more. "But if your dog does so happen to make an appearance before dawn breaks, I shall pardon him. He will not be executed for his crimes. He will have my protection."

Just like that, hope filled her eyes. And just like that, Caesar wished he could take it back. He disliked Ajin to begin with, but the animosity he felt for Loki was more than just because he was unnatural. It was impossible to describe. Not even Caesar knew how he felt.

But he remained cool. Straightening his shoulders, he turned his back on his new wife, walking down the hall. "We can wait in my room until then."

He smirked, knowing she wouldn't follow. And she didn't. Instead, she returned to her station at the window, back to murmuring wordlessly, her forehead now pressed up against the glass, her breath fogging it.

_"You'll return for me, Loki, won't you?"_ he thought he heard whisper.

**Nakaba** walked down the hall to Caesar's room, her long braid swinging back and forth behind her. Between her fingers, she twirled her dog whistle. Loki had given it to her to use in case of extreme emergencies. If she blew it, he would know she was in trouble, and would come right away. This was a perilous time, but she knew Loki would come to her. Wager or no wager, Loki would come.

She had a secret weapon.

She walked into Caesar's room after knocking lightly. She knew he wouldn't be sleeping. He would be waiting for Loki's return just like she would be. For the wager's sake, of course. She found Caesar sitting on a chaise, appearing to be totally relaxed. His dark gaze found hers as a smirk played at his lips. Even though he appeared relaxed, his sword still sat at his hip, his hand never straying very far from the beautifully crafted hilt. An assassin for a husband. Go figure.

_Remember, this is a political marriage_, her grandfather had told her the night before she was sent to Belquat. _Your nuptials will be a symbol of peace between us_.

She rolled her eyes. Yeah, peace. Right.

Caesar's grin grew larger as he looked out the window. The moon had set, and already the sky was beginning to lighten. "Not much longer until dawn now." His gaze returned to hers. "Afraid?"

Nakaba shrugged. "Not particularly."

She brought the dog whistle to her lips, blowing into it. It was the first time she'd ever had to use it. She wasn't afraid for her life. She'd meant what she'd said earlier. Belquat was just a new place for her to die. To her, Belquat equaled death. No, she wasn't in danger, but it was true she felt uneasy. She wanted Loki by her side. Never were they apart this long.

Caesar's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" he demanded, rising to his feet, to his full height. "What is that?"

Nakaba shrugged, blowing into the whistle once more. "You wouldn't understand."

Quicker than a snake, Caesar was standing before her, her hair coiled around his fist. With a decisive yank, Caesar pulled her head back, his dark eyes burning her. He looked at the whistle, comprehension alight in his face. With one hand wrapped around her hair, he used the other one to grip the wrist of the hand holding the whistle. She was no match for his strength. He squeezed her wrist until she whimpered, dropping the thing.

"You are my wife," he announced. He released his grip on her hair, only to use that hand to capture her other wrist, forcing her hands to his chest. "Don't look to other men to help you."

"Then why do you mock me?" Nakaba demanded, trying to pull free from his grasp, but his grip was like iron.

Caesar's lips twisted into a smirk. "Gotta keep up with appearances."

Then with a hard tug on her arms, Nakaba came flailing forward, crashing into his chest. Caesar dipped his head, and his lips met hers. Though his hands still gripped her hard, his kiss was surprisingly gentle, his lips soft against hers. Nakaba squeezed her eyes shut and forced her face away, biting down hard on her bottom lip. She refused to acknowledge how warm they were now from his kiss. My first kiss... She wanted to feel disgust, but somehow…she couldn't. Not completely.

"We just had the wedding of the century, and this is our first night together." Caesar reminded. "You really think we were going to spend it waiting for your dog?"

He didn't give her a chance to respond. Instead his lips crashed into hers.

**This** was their first kiss as husband and wife, and of course she was fighting. He inwardly grinned at her fight. She was no match for him. He was in this until the end. He released her wrists, only to grip her waist, dragging her closer to him. She tried to pull back, but he held her firm. He had to hand it to her. Nakaba was fighting him with all she had in her, her fists beat his chest and arms, her nails biting into her shoulders. But it was no use.

Lightly, gently, Caesar bit her bottom lip. Immediately, all fighting ceased, and a gasp escaped. A shiver coursed through her, bringing her closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her firmly against him. Just a bit harder this time, he bit her lip again, causing her to gasp again. He took advantage of her surprise, and swept his tongue into her mouth, brushing against her own.

At the contact, Nakaba softened, sagging against him. Her nails dug into his biceps, and he had to admit that he liked it. He brushed her tongue with his again, flicking it, and she moaned into his mouth. He swallowed the sound as he mastered her mouth. This kiss was so sensual, so provocative. So wet, so hot. He couldn't stop. He wanted more.

Caesar pulled back, smirking when she reached forward, trying to reconnect with him. His lips found the skin of her neck. He needed more. He had to have more. His lips parted on the skin of her throat, his tongue seeking to taste her. With just one lick, he had her shivering in his arms. Her hand snaked up to the back of his head, pressing him closer. He bit her neck, light enough not to break skin, but hard enough to leave a mark. She gasped, so he bit her again, then he licked her skin to soothe her. Lust burned in his veins, taking him to that place where he could hardly think.

_This may be a marriage of convenience_, he thought as he pulled back from her once again, _but I don't want this ever to end_.

"Nakaba." he murmured.

With her small hands holding on to his shoulders, Caesar looked at Nakaba's throat. _I marked her_. Seeing the slightly red and purple mark on her neck―made by him―caused the lust in him to spike. _Want more_.

Caesar kissed at her neck again, loving it as she gasped and moaned softly, turning her head to give him more access. When he licked the sensitive spot below her ear, she shivered wildly, clutching him close. His fingers skimmed down her back, caressing her sides, then stopped at the hem of her shirt. He teased it up, his fingertips stroking the skin of her hips.

It was like he poured ice water down her back. Instantly the spell was broken.

Nakaba managed to pull free from his grasp, rolling away from him. She came back up on her knees, a golden hilted dagger held at her throat, the blade pointed toward him. She held it like she truly knew how to wield it. The Ajin must have taught her how.

"Understand one thing, _husband_." Nakaba bit out, her lips red and swollen from their kiss. Anger burned in her emerald eyes. "I might be your wife, but you will _never_ have me."

Caesar quirked a brow. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

He shrugged. "Have it your way."

He unsheathed his sword, and struck, obviously surprising her with the speed of his attack. But she recovered just as fast. She blocked his blow, twisting away. She had a graceful fighting style. It was almost like they were dancing. He swung his sword, aiming to take her head, but she ducked. She then whipped her foot out, kicking his legs out from beneath him.

Caesar fell onto his back, the wind rushing out of him in a whoosh. Nakaba scrambled on top of him, straddling his hips, her dagger poised high above her head, aimed for his heart. They were both breathing hard, anticipating her blow, but it never came. Caesar smirked, abandoning his sword as he flipped her over onto her back. He pinned her wrists above her head, twisting the one that held the dagger until she released it.

He grinned down at her. "What happened, wife?" he demanded, breathing harder. "Couldn't kill me? Why?"

Nakaba didn't respond, but simply turned her face away. The mark on her neck was red and wet from his lips, his tongue and teeth. Caesar smirked, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

The he felt cold steel on his throat.

"What do you think you're doing with my princess?" the Ajin demanded from behind him.

Nakaba's gaze whipped forward at the sound of his voice. "Loki?"

Caesar felt the dagger bite into his throat, cold yet so very hot. "I wait for my lady's orders to kill him." he said softly. "I need only the word."

Nakaba's eyes met Caesar's, her gaze searching. Searching for what? _Better do it now_, princess, Caesar thought. _You won't get another chance like this_. Her lips parted on a breath. To give the order? But she didn't. Nakaba shook her head. "Let my husband go Loki." she commanded gently. "I might need him someday."

Caesar frowned at that, but then felt the absence of the cold dagger. Loki grabbed the back of Caesar's collar, pulling him off his princess. He pushed him aside, and rushed toward Nakaba, helping her to her feet. She sighed in relief, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck. Caesar watched as the Ajin pulled her closer, his gaze meeting Caesar's over her shoulder. Loki smirked and Nakaba hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy you're back." she exclaimed. She pulled back, looking him over. Caesar thought he would vomit when she saw her thumb lightly caress the tattoo at the corner of the Ajin's eye.

_How pleasant she is with her servant, and yet just moments ago, she was trying to kill me_. Figures. What else could you really expect from a red headed Senan princess?

He heard Nakaba gasp. "Your arm, Loki."

Blood soaked the Ajin's shirt from the wound, and now that Nakaba was poking at it, Loki winced in pain. How tough he was trying to ask for her. "I'm fine, princess."

Nakaba shook her head. "You need to be healed, or it will get infected." She glanced back at Caesar, her gaze imploring. "Help him."


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"_That's when you wrap your legs around me, and I fall victim to that lazy love."_

-Ne-Yo

**Loki** lay up in a sick bed, the silken sheets pulled up to his waist, his chest bared as the prince's servant tended to the wound on his arm. Nakaba sat on the other side of the bed, holding his hand as Bellinus smeared soothing salve on the wound. He winced at the man's touch, and Nakaba squeezed his hand. At one of the best posts, Caesar stood, watching them, his arms folded over his chest.

"I'm glad you're okay," Nakaba replied. She hung her head. "I hate that you hurt like this."

Loki shrugged his one shoulder, quirking a brow. "This? This is nothing. I'll be healed up in a day." he reassured her. "Don't worry about me, Nakaba."

She smiled, nodding. With her free hand, she reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. That's when he saw it. The mark on her neck. It was fresh, the mark red and a light purple, standing out dark on her pale throat. It was small, but not small enough for Loki not to have noticed. His eyes narrowed, his gazed fixed on it. He cocked his head.

"Princess…your neck?"

Nakaba gasped, pulling down her hair to cover the side of her neck. A flush tinted her cheeks, her gaze never meeting his. Loki's gaze cut to Caesar's rage building in him. When he found the prince smirking, proud of himself, Loki knew exactly what that mark was. It was a love bite.

"P-Prince Caesar is going to pardon you." Nakaba announced, quick to change the subject, and Loki let it drop for her sake. "You will not be executed."

"Is that true?" he demanded.

The prince nodded. "My wife tells you no lie, Ajin. I've decided to pardon you from the crimes against my father."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "You can do that?"

Caesar shrugged. "I _am_ a prince, after all. Is there really anything I can't do?"

His gaze met Loki's, and it was then that he realized the prince's words had a double meaning. There was a challenge in the prince's dark eyes, but he knew Loki could do nothing. This was a gift he was giving him. If he were to attack him now, it would upset Nakaba and most likely get Loki himself killed. In the end, Loki reigned in his temper, and nodded. "Thank you, your highness."

Caesar simply nodded.

Bellinus finished wrapping Loki's wound. "There. All done."

Nakaba squeezed his hand, her smiled beaming bright. Her green eyes were glowing with happiness. "You're going to be okay after all. You best get some rest." She squeezed his hand once more, then released her hold. "I'll come see you in the morning."

"Yes, milady."

Without a word to the prince, Nakaba passed by Caesar on her way out of the room, closing the door behind her. Caesar took his time leaving, though, waiting until Bellinus packed up his healing kit and left. Then, Caesar walked over to the side of the bed, coming to glare down at him with his cold dark eyes. "I'm warning you now, Ajin," he began. "I spared you now for Nakaba's sake. Screw up again, and I'll have your head."

Then he walked out with another word, leaving Loki to rest.

**Once** the sun rose the next day, Nakaba did not delay. She quickly dressed, knotting her hair at the nape of her neck, and headed to Loki's room. Her feet carried her feet, eager to see her friend. She had so much she wanted to talk to him about. He'd only been parted from her no more than one day, but she had missed him like a limb. She smiled as she knocked on the door, resting her ear against the wood, waiting for a reply.

She heard Loki grumbled, and her grin grew. She took it as her permission to enter. Slowly, opening the door, Nakaba peeked her head around. Loki lay on his back, his good arm thrown over his eyes, his black hair stark against his pale skin. "Come in, princess." he said softly, without lifting his arm.

Nakaba entered the room, coming to sit next to him in the bed. Reaching up, she pulled on his arm, though he kept it plastered to his face. With a grunt, she pulled it off, pulling it down so that she could hold his hand. "How are you feeling?"

Loki opened his dark blue eyes, turning his face to gaze at her. "I feel fine. Never better."

"That's good, really good."

Loki grinned lazily. "You are up pretty early, princess. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was wondering the same." said a voice from behind them.

Nakaba gasped, gripping Loki's hand harder in hers. Whipping her head around, she found Caesar standing in the doorway, fully dressed, sword belt, boots, and all. His silky black hair hung past his shoulders, his face fierce. When their gazes met, a flush crept up Nakaba's neck. Out of reflex, she covered the mark he left on her neck, embarrassed.

Caesar smirked, entering the room. "Morning, Ajin."

Loki nodded, his stare colder than ice. "Prince."

Caesar quirked a brow, raising his chin arrogantly as he walked to the window in the room. He pushed aside the curtain, looking out into the court. He rapped a knuckle on the glass. "Would you look at that. People are already preparing."

Nakaba frowned. "What's happening?"

Without turning around, Caesar explained, "We're having a festival today. A joust will be held in celebration of our marriage."

Nakaba rolled her eyes. A festival? To celebrate a marriage neither party wants to be a part of? What an idiotic kingdom she'd been brought to. Who would celebrate such a thing? In Senan, there weren't such traditions. "That isn't necessary."

Caesar simply shrugged. "May not be necessary, but its custom." he explained. "And as is custom, the princess shall bestow a kiss upon the winner of the joust."

"Come again?" Nakaba squeaked.

The prince turned his head, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. "You heard me. You will kiss the victor."

Nakaba felt Loki tense under her hand. Her gaze flashed to him, looking him over. He looked like he was lost, his gaze far into space, deep in thought. Nakaba touched the side of his face with the back of her hand, then touched his forehead. She felt no fever. "Loki? What's the matter?"

Loki blinked, clarity returning to his dark blue eyes. "N-Nothing. Everything is fine, princess. I'm fine."

Caesar cleared his throat, and over her shoulder, Nakaba found him scowling at her, at Loki. She returned his scowl with one of her own. He didn't like what he saw? Too bad. Loki was her friend, now and forever. He was a part of her. Of course she would worry for him. Caesar was wise and said nothing.

"I should get ready for the festival." Caesar replied after a few seconds of tense silence. "Princess, you should do the same."

She nodded, telling him that she would be out in a few minutes. When Caesar left, Nakaba let herself relax, letting out a long breath. She hung her head, feeling the world settle heavy on her shoulders. The burden in her heart was overwhelming. She didn't know what to do, didn't know how to not feel like this. "Loki," she cried. "I-I don't want to do this."

Loki reached up and brushed a stray hair behind her hair, his gaze purposely avoiding the mark on her neck. "Everything will be okay, my lady." he assured.

"You think so?"

He shook his head. "I know so."

Nakaba frowned, trying to decipher the sudden spark in his eyes. Would everything truly be okay?

**After** preparing for the joust, Caesar headed out to the court. Already, his parents, and his wife would be there. Today, Caesar would be versing his brother, Cain. Cain was legendary with a sword, and Caesar had always admired him for his skill. But that didn't mean Caesar was any novice with a blade. He was skilled, and he was in this to the end. He knew what the prize was, he would fight his hardest for it.

_I will win her kiss. She will have no choice this time_.

Caesar walked into the tent just behind the podium where the royal family will sit during the festival. Nakaba was the first person he saw. And she was stunning. She wore a deep red dress, low cut in the front, and a slit in the left leg that reached up the top of her thigh. She wore golden sandals, as well as golden bangles on her ankles. The same bangles adorned her wrists. Her lips were painted a deep red, her dark red hair left free from its usual braid, hanging loose down her back. She was…_mouthwatering_.

Caesar cleared his throat. "Y-You look pretty. Beautiful, even."

Nakaba lowered her gaze from his, a flush rising up her throat. "Thank you."

He nodded, suddenly feeling very hot, like he couldn't get enough air. "My brother and I are the last match," he explained. "I want you to be watching me."

Her gaze met hers, then quickly turned away. She bit her bottom lip, forcing Caesar to remember when he'd bit that lip, when he'd licked it. His eyes traveled down her throat, only to find that she had covered his mark with some kind of powder. He could no longer see it. How jealous and furious the Ajin was when he'd seen it last night. Caesar smirked. _She's mine now, dog_. And as soon as he won the joust, everyone will know it.

Caesar grasped her hand, leading her out to the podium, and forcing her into the chair next to his. He fell into his, settling himself as they watched joust after joust. Soon, it would be his turn.

"What if you lose?" Nakaba asked, suddenly.

Caesar rose a brow at that. "Hoping I will?"

She simply shrugged, her gaze remaining on the match.

Caesar followed her gaze, watching as the contenders circled each other, their swords raised. Resting his elbow on the arm of his chair, he leaned in next to her, speaking into her ear. "As I told you last night," he reminded, and she shivered. "I don't intend to lose."

Nakaba squared her shoulders. "I said _if_ you lose."

He laughed softly to himself, rising to his feet. The match was over. It was his turn. "I guess we'll find out, now won't we?"

**She** could hardly breathe. Partly, because this dress was much too tight, but mostly because she was afraid. Jousts were much to violent, and she wasn't used to such an outright display of violence. But yet, the people of Belquat from near and far were here to spectate, the cheer, and place bets. It was all nerve wracking.

Especially since her husband was battling his brother, each striving to win her kiss. Nakaba wanted to scream. Or tear her hair out. Or both.

Where was Loki? She wanted him here to comfort her, to tell her again how everything was going to be all right. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, threatening to jump right out. _Where are you, Loki?_ Nakaba couldn't find him anywhere in the crowd.

But then everyone began to cheer, much louder than ever before.

Nakaba's focus returned to the joust, only to find that it was over. Racing around the ground below, was Caesar, his sword held high above his head in victory. His golden haired brother Cain, who must have been thrown off his horse, sat on the ground, breathing heavily. Caesar had won. If she thought her heart had been beating fast before, its pace had just increased tenfold.

Caesar punched his sword into the air. "Is there no one who will challenge me?"

His gaze met Nakaba's, and he smiled. That smile was breathtakingly beautiful, lighting up his whole face, his dark eyes. Victory shone in those eyes, but so did pride. His smile grew as he watched her from down below, and she found herself smiling back.

But then, Caesar's face fell.

_"I challenge you!"_ called out a voice.

Loki.

**Oh, hell**. When the Ajin marched out into the field, sitting high on his horse, fury filled Caesar, burning in his veins. How dare he challenge him? The second prince of Belquat? Caesar briefly closed his eyes, so angry he could barely lift his sword. Why did he have to step up to this? What did he have to prove? He was nothing. Just an Ajin. Nothing would be granted to him if he won.

No. That was wrong.

Nakaba.

_The victor win's the princess's kiss_. That was the rule. If Caesar didn't win this against the Ajin, that dog would get to win his wife. Jealousy at the thought poisoned him, threatening to overwhelm him. He couldn't let that happen. He had to win. Going against Cain, though his brother was mightily skilled, had been insufferably easy. Facing the Ajin might not be. But he would give it his all. _That woman is mine_, Caesar thought to himself. _That kiss is mine_.

"The Ajin seeks to challenge me!" he announced, opening his eyes. "Shall I go easy on him?"

_Hell no_, said the crowd, and Caesar agreed with them.

Without warning, Caesar charged, striking hard and fast, bringing his sword down hard. But with alarming strength, Loki blocked his blow, and just with one thrust, cast Caesar off his horse, sending him crashing to the ground. Just like that it was over. The Ajin had one. Defeated him.

A hush fell over the audience, and from up above, Caesar found Nakaba's gaze. Her hand was covering her mouth, her green eyes wide with surprise. Shame burned threw him, and he looked away from her. Above him, the Ajin looked down at him in arrogance, in superiority. "Should have I gone easy on you, your highness?"

Loki laughed, dismounting his horse, sheathing his sword as he caressed the stallion's mane. With one more glance in Caesar's direction, the Ajin walked off, the audience still too stunned to make a sound. They didn't know what to make of this. An Ajin beating the royal prince of Belquat. Impossible. Yet it had happened. They didn't know an Ajin's strength, Loki's strength. Whatever sense human's possess, theirs are increased a hundred times.

And that's why Caesar hated them all. Especially Loki.

**When** the festival ended, Nakaba couldn't have been happier. She needed to air, needed to think. She needed space. With her face held up to catch the last remaining rays of the sun, Nakaba walked the royal garden, her fingers outstretched to caress the petals of the multicolored orchids.

Blessed peace settled over her, and a smile stretched her lips. Even after the stressful day, Nakaba found herself to be healthy. She was alive. She was healthy. She might be in enemy country, married to the enemy's son, but she was alive. She didn't know for how much longer, but Nakaba found that that didn't matter. What mattered now was this moment. She giggled to herself. She joyful to care about anything. Like a child, Nakaba picked up her skirts, and twirled around, laughing.

But then she knocked into something. Or, rather, someone.

"Watch yourself, princess." said Loki.

Nakaba giggled. "Oh, Loki. What a day."

He nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

She stopped playing around, frowning. Suddenly, a shadow took space over her heart, and she felt sad. She thought about the joust. It had been violent in more ways than just being thrown off a horse or being punched in the chest. Egos were brusied, people now branded as weak. How could she be a part of this? _It's custom_, Caesar had said. This was exactly why Senan had no such traditions. "Anyway," Nakaba began, clearing her throat. "Congratulations on winning."

Loki bowed. "Thank you, my lady. But your prince threw the fight." he explained, a small smile touching his lips. "He let me win."

"In any case, congratulations."

Then, Loki lowered himself down on one knee. Through his pitch black hair, his dark blue eyes met hers, heat burning in them. "Yes, my lady. But, you see, the winner gets a kiss from the princess." His gaze scorched through her, his eyes intense. "I am that victor. I intend to claim my prize."

Nakaba swallowed. This was Loki. The Ajin that was more than just her servant. He was her protector, her advisor, her best friend, her brother. He was everything to her. She knew everything there was to know about him, and yet the man before her was one she'd never seen before. "You're right. On your feet, then."

Loki rose to his full height, almost a full foot taller than Nakaba. She looked up at him, searching his eyes, but the intensity there was too much to handle. Instead, she focused on the task at hand. What was a kiss, really? It was just a kiss. Placing a hand on each of his shoulders, Nakaba stood up on her toes. And as she held her breath, she pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft yet there was something tense about it. Maybe it was because she had no clue what she was doing. But when Loki tried to deepen the kiss, licking at her bottom lip, seeking entrance, Nakaba pulled back, her hand covering her mouth.

Loki cleared his throat, his face flushed, his eyes bright. "I'm sorry, princess. I didn't mean―"

Nakaba held up her hand. "N-No. It's fine."

Loki suddenly looked over her head, and she turned to follow his gaze. Caesar was just behind them, his face set in anger after having just watched them kiss. Nakaba flushed, heat consuming her, embarrassed. But why should she be? She didn't love Caesar. She was forced into this situation. Because of him. She didn't owe him a damn thing.

"I shall go up to my room now, Princess Nakaba," Loki announced, nodding politely in Caesar's direction. "You'll call me if you need me?"

Nakaba nodded. "Of course. Goodnight."

Caesar watched him leave, his gaze heated and furious. But then his gaze landed on Nakaba. She lost her breath, fire breaking out inside her. "Come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"_I'm a space bound rocket ship, and your heart's the moon."_

-Eminem

"Come with me." Caesar commanded.

Who did this man think he was? He may be a prince, and he may be her husband, but Nakaba wasn't just anyone you could order around. She was a royal as well. Albeit, a red headed outcast kept from the world, but a royal nonetheless. She deserved respect, especially from the man she now called her husband. Nakaba raised her chin, standing firm in the protection of the orchids.

She was a wall, a stone. She would not move. "No."

Caesar stepped forward, a single eyebrow arched up. "Excuse me?"

Her chin raised a notch higher, her eyes never wavering from his. She would show no fear. This man was not going to terrorize her. Some husband he was. She stood her ground, folding her arms over her chest like an insolent child. "I said no."

Surprise lit Caesar's face. His eyes widened the tiniest bit, as if he was not accustomed to hearing the word. But then the disbelief vanished. Resolution took its place, his lips twisting in a cruel smirk. He took another step forward. "I'll tell you one more time," he warned, his voice low and dangerous. "Come. With. Me. _Now_."

Nakaba shook her head just once. "No."

"Fine."

Caesar reached forward, snatching Nakaba's hand. When she tried to take it back, he pulled it with him, dragging her along behind him. His long legs were moving so rapidly that Nakaba had much difficulty keeping up. She was tripping over the trail of her dress as well as her own feet. She dug her feet into the ground, planting her weight, but Caesar was strong. He dragged her along with ease. "Please, Caesar," Nakaba pleaded, tripping once more. "Please, slow down."

It was like he couldn't hear her. He dragged her inside the castle and up to the chamber hall. When they passed her room, and continued on to his, Nakaba felt her heart race, fear and nervousness twisting at her belly. She wanted to call for Loki, but she didn't want to cause a scene. She tried to drag Caesar back with her, but he kept marching forward.

When they reached his room, he opened the door, and threw her inside. He wasn't far behind her, following her inside, locking the door behind him. Nakaba whirled around to face him, her heart pounding, her eyes wide, her chest heaving. What was going to happen?

**Anger** and jealousy seethed in him. How dare she kiss him, that Ajin. She was his wife, _his_. Her lips, her touch, her body―all his. He would not share with that dog. When he watched her stretch up to press her lips against his, fury as he'd never known at ignited in him. "Hear me," he commanded, stalking close to her. "You touch that Ajin again, and I swear I'll kill him."

"Don't you threaten him." Nakaba said between gritted teeth.

Caesar arched a brow, stalking ever closer, slowly closing the distance between them. "I'll do as I please. You're my wife, and I'm your husband. I can do anything I want where you're concerned."

Nakaba, smart as a whip, read quickly the duel meaning in his words. Her chin rose defiantly, her emerald eyes burning bright. "No, you cannot."

Caesar shrugged, smirking. "Care to wager on it?"

Nakaba smirked in turn, giving him her back. "I'd rather not."

Caesar followed her as Nakaba pushed the balcony doors open, heading out onto the balcony and leaning against the railing. Caesar rested his folded forearms on the railing, standing next to her. He leaned his head over close to hers, speaking low into her ear. "How could you kiss him like that after what happened between us last night?"

Her eyebrows rose an inch. "Last night?"

He smirked, coming around to stand behind her. Placing a hand on each side of her on the railing, Caesar walked in closer to her. When he saw her shiver, he knew she could feel the heat of his chest along her back. His smirk grew. "You don't recall?" he whispered into the back of her hair. "Shall I help you remember?"

When Nakaba said nothing, Caesar nuzzled the side of her neck, brushing his lips along that sensitive spot below her ear, right where he had marked her. "You covered my love bite, Nakaba?" he asked, his voice husky. "Why? Embarrassed?"

She shivered when he kissed that spot. "O-Of course I am."

With his arms a cage around her, holding on to the railing, Caesar walked her forward, his chest pressed against her back as he forced her against the railing. Nakaba gasped, her hands between his, gripping the railing so hard her knuckles turned white. "What about it embarrasses you?" he questioned, kissing down the column of her smooth neck. "The fact that your Loki knows it's from me, or the fact that you liked me marking you this way?"

Nakaba turned her head to the side. "Never that."

"Really?" he challenged.

If she wanted to play hard to get, so be it.

Caesar nuzzled the side of her neck, then lowered his mouth to her shoulder, kissing the skin there. She shivered again, and he smirked over her shoulder. "Are you remembering, Nakaba?" he kissed the back of her neck. "Remembering how good my touch felt, how we kissed?"

She said nothing.

With one hand on the railing, Caesar used the other hand to travel down the length of her, lightly caressing her. When he passed her hip, he felt her tense against him. But he continued. As soft as feather, his fingers caressed the thigh exposed thanks to the high slit in her dress. Nakaba jerked, gasping wildly. So he stroked her again, his hand feeling hot against her cool skin.

His fingers slid over the inner side of her thigh, caressing higher, causing Nakaba to jerk again. He continued his slow exploration higher, his lips finding her neck, his tongue reaching out to taste her skin just as the tips of his fingers found the silk edge of her panties.

"Caesar, please," Nakaba murmured. "don't…."

He traced the edge of her panties, his teeth biting down on her neck, lower than his other bite. She moaned softly, but tried to cover it up by slapping her hand over her mouth. "Don't what, princess?" he asked, biting her again, licking her. "Don't stop?" She moaned behind her hand, and he grinned. "Trust me, I won't."

He removed his hand from her thigh, making to grip her hips. With his fingers wrapped around her tiny waist, Caesar brought her even closer against his chest. There wasn't a single inch between them. When he breathed in deep, she moved with him. Nakaba's hands covered his, trying her hardest to pry his fingers away, but he held her tight. He kissed the back of her head.

"Caesar, why are you being like this?" Nakaba asked, desperation in her voice.

He slid his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her left shoulder. Nakaba turned her head to look at him, their faces so close. There was only a whisper of space between their lips. It wouldn't take much to close that distance. "Why?" she demanded.

"Why?" Caesar pursed his lips. "You're my wife, Nakaba. I don't want to share you with anyone else. Not even Loki."

"I'm not a toy, you know." Nakaba reminded.

He turned his face to nuzzle her neck softly, savoring the sound of her breath hitching in. "No, I know. But you're mine."

She shook her head. "You're wrong."

**He** couldn't be more wrong. But Nakaba couldn't help but feel sadness in her heart. Another person seeking to own her, to control her. First it had been her grandfather, the king of Senan. Now her own husband. She was nothing more than a possession to them. No more than a pawn in their games. Tears stung at the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Wrong? I'm far from wrong, princess." Caesar said, his voice dark.

Captured in his arms, Caesar spun her around to face him. His face was flushed, his eyes bright, the moon making them glow. Anger and lust burned so bright in them it made Nakaba shiver. "I want my kiss."

"K-Kiss?"

He nodded simply, the anger no longer in his eyes, his face softening. His voice lowered an octave, his gaze lowering as if he were unsure of himself. What was this? Usually, Prince Caesar reeked of arrogance. But now, he stood before bare of anything but raw emotion. And the emotions she were reading from him scared her. "Let's pretend that Ajin hadn't challenged me. Pretend he hadn't defeated me." he said softly. "Let's pretend I was the victor. Will you give me the kiss I won?"

Nakaba gasped, taken aback by his request. No longer was he trying to be seductive or dominant. No longer was he being arrogant or domineering. Nakaba didn't recognize this boy, but she found herself liking what she saw in him. "If only just one."

He nodded.

Nakaba wound her arms around his neck, swallowing the lump that had lodged itself in her throat. She was nervous, even more nervous than she was when she had kissed Loki. She tried to speak, but no words came. She swallowed, and tried again. She angled her face up, and he looked down at her, but he didn't move. Her brows rose. "Aren't you going to lean down?"

Caesar shook his head. "_You_ are kissing _me_, remember?"

_So I'm on my own_. "Then don't blame me if I'm terrible at this."

Quickly, so as to get it over with, Nakaba stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. She'd meant to make it a quick kiss, just a peck, but she found herself lingering. She wanted to pull back, but she couldn't move. Her lips stayed on his, the heat of his mouth shocking her nerves. When his tongue flicked out to lick her bottom lip, just once, to encourage her, Nakaba gasped. And when she did so, he took over.

Which was a mistake.

His tongue swept into her mouth, gliding over her own, wet and soft, and Nakaba felt herself going pliant. Her guard was dropping, her walls crumbling slowly but surely, and at the back of her mind she knew this was bad. Very bad. But it felt good. So good. When he bit her bottom lip, dragging it between his, Nakaba moaned, and at the sound Caesar bit down harder.

_No!_

Lust had begun to burn within her. It had begun to cloud her thoughts, her reason, her sense of right and wrong. And this was wrong. He was the enemy. Her husband, yes, but also the enemy. With all her strength, Nakaba pushed at his chest. Because it was sudden, catching him off guard, Caesar released her. She used that time to escape, dashing around him and making a bee line to the door.

"Nakaba!"

But she kept running, out the door, down the hall, into her room. She slammed the door behind her, pressing her back against it. Her heart was pounding and her chest was heaving with her hectic breaths.

Only then did she allow herself to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

"_It's worth it in the race when the finish line is you."_

-Usher

_The balcony doors in the room that Nakaba and Caesar shared were open just a crack, the light wind blowing in. Just as Nakaba rose from the bed to close those doors, her daughter cried out from her crib. She froze, hoping that she would fall back asleep, but then the tiny girl began to wail. Nakaba sighed and took hold of her daughter, cuddling her to her breast. As she hummed a soft lullaby, rocking her baby in her arms, she felt Caesar slide his arms around her waist, hugging them both close. _

_ "I love you." he whispered into her ear. _

Nakaba shot up in bed, breathing heavy. Sweat sheened on her skin, causing the sheets to stick to her legs. With one hand covering her wildly beating heart, she tried to get a grip on herself. What in the _hell_ was that? Was that a dream? It didn't feel like one. And that was what was scary. It had felt so real, like something that had happened yesterday. A memory, but not a memory. A premonition. She shook her head, trying to shake away the haze lying over her brain.

She touched her lips lightly with her fingertips. That dream. Nakaba and Caesar sharing a room, sleeping in the same bed, having a daughter. Impossible. They hated one another. Caesar had even wanted to kill her! How could she dream of such a thing?

The kiss.

Last night, Nakaba had seen a whole other side of Caesar that she didn't think he even knew existed. Gone was the cloak of arrogance and conceitedness he always wore. In its place was a boy that wasn't too sure how to go about something as simple as a kiss, a boy who wanted to make the best out of the situation he'd been forced into. And that kiss. It was raw and intense. Even now, as she thought about it, sweaty from a demented dream, light from the rising sun shining in, she blushed to think about that kiss.

She never wanted it to happen again.

Caesar was the enemy. He thinks the same way his father, the king, thinks. Their marriage, though it was meant to be a symbol of peace between their nations, there was no patience between them. All there was, was one sided lust born from boredom, and hatred. There was no love, there wasn't even a sense of friendship between them.

Nakaba at least wanted to be friends, but that seemed too much to ask from the second born prince of Belquat.

Rolling her eyes, ashamed of her own foolishness, Nakaba rose from the bed.

"Good morning." called a husky voice.

She shrieked, falling back onto her bed. She drew in a breath, preparing to scream. But then she realized who the invader was. Caesar. Nakaba covered her mouth, waiting until the urge to scream died down. "W-What are you doing in my room?"

"I need permission to come into my wife's room?" he wondered, looking down at his flawless nails.

"Yes!"

Caesar plugged one of his ears. "Lower your voice. Do you want to wake the whole castle?"

Nakaba just looked at him. _I see we're back to being arrogant_. "What if someone comes in and finds you in here with me?"

He barely took a minute to think about it. He didn't even look like he might consider the consequences of such a choice. He just shrugged. "Nakaba, if I must remind you, I will. You're my wife, I'm your husband. What do husbands and wives do when they're alone in one's room?"

Nakaba flushed wildly at the thought of what he was implying. Thinking about that made her think about how he'd touched her last night, reaching inside her dress, touching so close to a place no one has ever ventured. That thought alone made her blush even harder. She was so hot she was even begin to sweat.

Caesar's brow arched up. "Exactly," he said lewdly. "And anyway, I was here all night. I snuck in shortly after you fell asleep."

He was lounging back so calmly on the chaise that sat just feet from her bed. His dark eyes were bright, his long black hair tousled. He was in a simple tunic and black pants. She was surprised to see that his sword was nowhere in sight. "Why?"

He shrugged. "To watch you sleep." He looked down at his hands, his fingers picking at the upholstery of the chaise. "You find out interesting things when one is asleep. Especially, when they talk."

Nakaba frowned. "I don't talk in my sleep."

Caesar folded his arms behind his head, resting on them as he gazed up at the ceiling. He looked totally relaxed, while Nakaba felt like her heart was going to jump right out of her chest from its furious pumping. Blood had never flowed faster in her veins. "Really." he said, calmly. He turned his head, his gaze capturing hers as a grin twisted his lips. "I beg to differ, princess." His grin grew larger, wicked. A spark lit in his dark eyes. "Were you dreaming about me?"

She gasped. "No!"

He laughed, a brow raised. He was enjoying this, her obvious embarrassment. That much was plain to see. "Are you sure? You said my name all throughout the night."

Her heart's frantic beating increased. She thought about her dream. Caesar lying next to her in the bed they shared, their daughter lying in the crib by their big bed. His arms around her as he told her he loved her. She swallowed deeply. He could never learn about that dream. She would take it to the grave with her if she had to. Nakaba shook her head vehemently. "I-I didn't."

He simply nodded, disagreeing. "You did. So softly, you called for me. Over, and over, and _over_ again." He smiled to himself. "I won't tell you what else you said, but trust in me, there was more."

Nakaba flushed, anger flowing through her just as embarrassment was. "Get out. Get out right now." she demanded.

"Already?" he asked, pouting. "I was hoping, since everyone in the palace is sleeping, we could…"

"No!" Nakaba slapped her hands over her ears, blocking out the rest of his sentence.

Finally, Caesar rose from the chaise, hands raised in surrender. "Fine, fine. It's too soon. I understand. I'll leave now."

But before leaving, Caesar kneeled down before her on the floor, taking both of her hands. He looked down at them, his gaze loving, which both disturbed and confused Nakaba. Just when she was about to snatch back her hands, Caesar leaned down and kissed each of palms. Softly, gently. Nakaba sucked in a breath, frozen, her heart pounding like drums in her ears.

Then he rose to his feet, dropping her hands. He smiled. "I'll see you at breakfast, then?"

She could do nothing but nod breathlessly.

**Caesar waited** at the dining table for his wife and the Ajin that no doubt would be trailing her. Though he had not slept at all the night before, he felt wired, like he could go on some kind of wild adventure. Last night, watching as Nakaba slept, was surprisingly…enjoyable. He'd definitely learned a lot of things about his little red headed wife. Things like how she liked to curl up in a ball underneath her coverlet, because she was cold. She was dreaming, calling out his name, and Caesar would pay gold to know what she was dreaming about.

Finally, Nakaba and Loki joined him at the table. Nakaba was wearing a short, pale yellow dress, which made her emerald eyes shine brighter and made her fiery hair stand out even more. She didn't seem to care how much leg she was showing, for the hem of the dress stopped just shy of her knees. At least the neckline was modest, showing close to no cleavage. Her sleeves were long and flowing, falling down her forearm as she talked animatedly with her hands. When she talked to the Ajin, she looked like she were talking to a childhood friend instead of her servant. Caesar had to admit that he didn't rather care for how close the two were with each other.

Then Loki bowed once they arrived at the table. "Good morning, your highness."

Caesar nodded, eyeing Nakaba carefully as she sat just across from him. Of course, Loki took the seat next to her. As if nothing had happened between them, whether it be the intimate moments they'd shared earlier this morning or last night, Nakaba acted ignorant of everything. She was smiling, her attitude perky and go lucky. _Like nothing happened_. It grated Caesar like nothing ever did.

Her eyes widened as she saw the food spread out before her, her mouth held open in obvious admiration. "Would you look at this, Loki?" she cried, ecstatic. "It all smells so good."

"Honeyed wheat cakes and cantaloupe," Loki announced. "Your favorites."

Nakaba grinned like a child being presented with a new shiny toy as she spooned the fruit on to her plate, eating the wheat cakes as she did so. How simple this was that it would make her happy. Caesar frowned_. When will I ever begin to understand her?_

Then, suddenly, Nakaba held up a wheat cake speared on her fork, shoving it toward him. "Here, eat some."

Why was she acting like this? It was like absolutely nothing happened between them. Did he gain _no_ ground with her? Surely their actions had done something to her inside. He shook his head in disbelief. "I don't want it."

Nakaba stared at him for a second, confused, then shrugged, uncaring. She put the cake to her lips, about to take a bite when Loki wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulling her fork towards him. Caesar was about to reach across the table and cut off his hand. "I'll eat it, princess."

He grabbed it off the fork and took a small bite of it. Without chewing it, Loki spat it back into his hand. He grimaced. "Poison. I thought I smelled it, but I wanted to be sure."

"Poison?" Caesar repeated.

Across from him, Nakaba had gone pale, her hair a flame against her alabaster skin. Her eyes had grown wide, her breathing shallow. Her gaze met his across the table, fear and confusion in her eyes.

"How can this be?" he demanded.

Loki shrugged, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I'm not sure. But I think it was meant for you, your majesty."

Caesar frowned. Who would want to poison him? Poisoning was such a cowardly way to get rid of someone. Who would be so gutless that they couldn't face him as he died? He wasn't afraid. He was a prince, the second born at that. He wasn't to be crowned king, nor did he want to be. That responsibility rested on Cain's shoulders. So, that wasn't an issue. No, he wasn't afraid. He was angry. Who dare poison him.

"Caesar?" Nakaba called, her voice shaking, unsure.

He shook his head, trying to get a grip on himself. "Finish up here. I'm done."

**Someone had** tried to poison him. So close she was to serving her husband something that would bring his death. Nakaba's heart pounded at the thought. Caesar was her enemy husband, but he was her husband. She didn't want him dead. Not truly. It was all talk if she talked like that.

So close…

Nakaba sat on the railing of her balcony, her legs dangling over. Her face tilted up to gaze up at the stars, and with her finger she began to connect the stars like she'd done with Loki when she was younger. _"Twinkle, twinkle, little star…"_

"It's been a while since I've heard you sing, princess."

She nearly fell of the railing at the sound of Loki's voice. "Loki, you scared me."

He smiled, bowing slightly at the waist. "I apologize."

She smiled, returning her gaze to the sky. Above her, she could see Orion, and the dippers, both big and little. She could see the Lion and the Crab. She tilted her head this way and that, searching for some kind of answer to some kind of question. Anything was possible up there. She was sure of it.

Suddenly, dizziness settled over her. Nakaba hopped down from the railing, and the dizziness increased, causing her to sway. "Princess?" Loki called. She put a hand to her forehead, but the spinning wouldn't stop. Her gut twisted as everything fell away.

Gone was her grand balcony, the sky, the stars, Loki. Instead she saw Caesar's room. He was lying in bed, sleeping. His chest was bare, the sheet twisted around his waist. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Nakaba had never seen him like that. But then she saw something. A snake. She saw it slithering toward his bed, reaching up under his bed sheets. The markings on its head…It was poisonous.

_What am I seeing?_

Nakaba's heart began to pound as Caesar's room melted away, and she was suddenly back where she had started. What was that? Was she hallucinating? She shook her head to clear it of the cobwebs. Loki was standing before her, hands on her shoulders. "Princess Nakaba, are you all right?"

She shook her head. She was not all right. Something didn't feel right to her. Something bad was going to happen, she could feel it in her bones. Caesar. She had to see him. "Come with me." she said, taking his hand and dragging him toward Caesar's room.

"What is going on, Nakaba?" Loki demanded, pulling them to a stop. "Tell me and I will help you. You know I will."

She shook her head. "I don't know, Loki. But I just feel like something bad is about to happen to Caesar. I have to see him."

He nodded, following behind her. When they reached his room, Loki motioned for them to stop. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowed. He pressed one ear against Caesar's door, listening carefully. Then his blue eyes widened. Without knocking, Loki burst into the room, marching toward the bed. Nakaba raced in behind him, a hand outstretched to stop him.

But then Loki whirled around, a snake coiled around his fist, hissing wildly. Quicker than the viper could ever be, Loki threw it into the air and slashed it in half with his sword, snake blood spurting in every direction.

A snake. In Caesar's room. _Had I predicted this?_

"What in the hell is going on?" Caesar demanded, sitting up. "Ajin, what are you doing in my room?"

Loki said nothing, just pointed the tip of his blade to the now dead offending snake. "I believe I just saved your life, prince."

Caesar whipped off his sheet, swinging his long legs over the side of his bed. He rose to his feet, coming to stand next to Loki. It was then that Nakaba realized that the two men were almost of the same height and build. Caesar was taller but Ajin was more muscularly built. Nakaba blushed, looking down at her feet.

"How did you know to come in here?" Caesar interrogated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you set that snake in my room on purpose?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, I set that snake in here, hoping that it would get just close enough to bite you, then come dashing in to kill it myself." He arched a brow, sheathing his weapon. "Does that sound legitimate to you, sire?"

Caesar scowled for a minute, but then his frown softened and he sighed. "It seems to me that I am in your debt, Ajin." Surprising them both, Caesar bowed. "Thank you."

Loki coughed, unsure how to handle this. Nakaba was unsure as well. "Well, er, if not for my lady Nakaba, I would not have known to come." Loki continued to explain. "She had been certain that you were in danger and demanded that we come in to assure that you were well."

"Loki…" Nakaba hissed under her breath.

Caesar turned toward her, his brow raised. "You don't say."

"So, do not thank me, your highness. Thank Princess Nakaba."

After a bow, Loki walked out of the room. Nakaba turned to follow, but Caesar caught her wrist, turning her around. She tried to pull free, but his grip was like iron. He grinned devilishly. "You stay," he commanded, pulling her close. "I want to thank you properly."


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"_All of my life I've been searchin' for that one, but now that you've come to me I don't have to run."_

-Big Bang

**Nakaba** yanked her wrist free, retreating backwards. Caesar advanced toward her, his eyes dark with lust. Her heart began to pound as she walked backwards, her gaze never leaving his. When did it get so hot in here? She could hardly breathe.

Then her back met the wall. Her heart plummeted to her stomach, then shot back up into her throat. She was trapped. Caesar smirked, slapping a hand on the wall above her head, leaning in. As of now, she was painfully aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt, the heat of his bare chest burning her skin. She bit hard on her lip, looking away as his face inched closer to hers.

"T-This isn't really necessary, y-you know." she stammered, tripping over her words. "Really, it's not."

He tilted his head to the side, his gaze focused on her lips. "No? You saved my live, Nakaba." With his other hand, he slid his fingers down the length of her neck. And despite herself, she shivered. "I want to thank you. Like a husband would."

She blushed furiously. "Like I said―not necessary."

Caesar made some kind of agreeing noise, caressing his face against hers. The gesture was gentle and slow, and Nakaba, though she didn't want to, softened, relaxed. She let out a long breath. Weakly, she put her hands on his chest―his _bare_ chest―and attempted to push him way. Under her palm, she could feel his heart racing. At least hers wasn't the only one threatening to gallop out of her chest. "Caesar," she murmured as he kissed the corner of her lips. "I don't want this."

He kissed just below her ear. "But you need it, right?" he whispered.

Her head dipped back as his lips traveled down her neck. "W-What?"

He kissed his way back up, his hands coming down to grip her waist. Not to pull her closer, but to hold her in place. He licked her earlobe and she cried out, her nails digging into the skin of his chest. Caesar shuddered under her touch, closing the distance between them. "Do you know what you said last night, Nakaba? In your sleep?"

She shook her head, her lids heavy, lust threatening to close them.

His warm breath caressed her ear. "_Caesar, I need you_."

Nakaba shook her head adamantly. No matter how hard she shook it, though, there was no shaking away the desire burning in her. And she wanted so bad to extinguish the fire that he had set ablaze within her. This wasn't right. She didn't need him. She didn't want him.

But it was a lie.

"Do you need me, Nakaba?"

Lust burned through him as it never had before. Unlike any other woman, he wanted Nakaba. He wanted her. And he wanted her right now. But he wanted her to surrender to him, giving herself completely to him, and to him alone. If she gave him her body, and they became one as true husband and wife, there would be no way he would let her go.

"I-I can't think." she stuttered.

Caesar kissed her. Soft and gentle his lips pressed against her. Every fiber of his being wanted to be with her, to rush it, to take them head long into pleasure. But ultimately, he wanted to savor this. So, tenderly he kissed her, pulling back to rest his forehead against hers. "Don't think, then." he whispered, breathing in her breath. "Just feel. I need you, too, Nakaba."

She turned her face away. "Don't lie to me." She laughed humorlessly. "Prince Caesar of Belquat wanting the red headed princess of enemy Senan. How the people will talk."

"Then let them talk." He shrugged. "I don't care."

He nuzzled the side of her face, urging her to meet him. He ached to kiss her, to taste her tongue. The feel of her hands on his bare chest was ecstasy. She was right. He was the prince of Belquat, and she was a red haired princess of the country his people hated. But he wanted her. He wanted her so bad. She was his wife, and he wanted to make her his forever.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Nakaba." he murmured, and she inclined her chin in answer. "Can I kiss you?"

She gasped, her gaze snapping towards his, her emerald irises glowing bright in the dark of his room. She didn't answer, neither with a yes or no, and she didn't turn away. Caesar took it as his permission. Slowly, as not to startle her, he pressed his lips to hers again. Nakaba sighed, sliding her hands up his chest, twining them behind his neck. His tongue flicked out to stroke along her bottom lip, and tentatively, she opened for him, letting him in. His tongue glided over hers, and she moaned, sagging against him.

Caesar, his hands gripping her waist, hoisted her up, pressing her harder against the wall. Nakaba yelped, but then she slowly wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned in satisfaction. Finally, to hold her like this. His tongue flicked against hers, making her shudder and moan in his arms. He needed more of it, more of her. This wasn't enough. Not even close.

He broke away from the kiss, gazing at Nakaba's face. Her lids were heavy, glazed over with lust and something else he couldn't think about right now. He lowered his mouth to her neck as his hips met hers, pressing her even further into the wall. Just as his teeth grazed her neck, he ground his hardness against her softness, and her back arched, a sharp moan escaping.

So he did it again.

Nakaba was trembling in his arms, writhing against him. She was shy, he could tell. _Stupid_, he thought, chastising himself. _I can't be doing this to her against a wall_. _What is the matter with me?_ With his hands holding her bottom, Caesar carried her to the bed, settling her down. When her back met the pillows on his bed, her eyes went wide, comprehension lighting up her face as she realized what they were doing.

What they were about to do.

"Caesar," she pleaded, her voice trembling with fear.

"Shh, it's okay." he murmured, soothing her. He pressed a kiss to her lips, light and quick. "We'll only do this."

Caesar crawled over, resting his hands on either side of her head. Lowering his forehead to hers, he pressed his hips against Nakaba's. Fear clouded lust for her, and he had to urge her to open her legs just a little bit. _We'll only do this_, he thought. _I'll give her this small pleasure now, and then_…And then they'll have the real thing. He'd make sure of it.

His hardness ground against her softness, making her moan, her back arching as her knees drew up, her nightgown falling down to the top of her thighs. As he grinded against her, Nakaba held on to him, her nails biting into his forearms. When the pleasure was beginning to get too intense for her, she turned her face into his neck, whimpering for relief. Slow, he grinded against her. And her reactions made his heart pound even more then the delicious friction between them. She was so innocent, her moans quiet yet sharp and needy. He could tell she was trying to keep quiet. She didn't want anyone to hear her.

_He_ wanted to hear her.

So he began to grind harder, his hips thrusting faster. Nakaba's arms wound around his neck as her hips rose to meet him, her face buried in the side his neck. When her whimper turned into a moan, he knew she was close. She began to shake in his arms, her breath hitching.

"_Caesar_," she moaned desperately.

And then she broke apart, writhing against him in ecstasy. And with a groan, Caesar followed.

**Pleasure**. What an introduction to pleasure Nakaba just had. She felt like she had been blown apart into million pieces, but at the same time she felt like she was whole. As long as she was in Caesar's arms, she was whole. Her legs were numb, her private place sensitive and warm. As her heart pounded, Nakaba fought to catch her breath, her hair free and wild, her eyes closed in bliss.

Caesar collapsed next to her, breathing heavy. He groaned once again, and the sound sent a shiver through her. He'd made that same sound as he found his own end, and it had aroused her even more. But she couldn't think about things like that anymore. Drowsiness was settling over her brain, making it hard for her eyes to stay open. _So sleepy_.

"Nakaba." Caesar called.

"Hm?" she murmured without opening her eyes.

He reached out to stroke her hair. "Nothing. I just wanted to say your name."

That was the last thing she heard, because then sleep claimed her.

**Nakaba** woke feeling totally relaxed, completely at ease. It was the first morning she'd woken in Belquat without the heavy feeling of panic and doom in her heart. This was welcome. She smiled, enjoying the glow and warmth of the rising sun that bathed her skin, savoring the sound of birds chirping their morning songs. Lightly closing her eyes, still smiling, she stretched. She heard a low groan behind her.

Her eyes flew open, her heart beginning to pound. Where was she? She looked around, not recognizing the tapestries on the wall or the canopy over the bed. Flung over her waist was a lightly tanned, and leanly muscled arm. Caesar. She was in Caesar's room, in his bed. Oh, no.

The events of the night before came rushing back. Her skin flushed as she remembered what it had been like to move against him, him moving against her. The way he had held her against him so tightly as he took her to that cloud nine. Immediately, regret burned her. She shouldn't have done that. She should have been stronger. Lust had made her so simple, stupid. She bit her lip, briefly closing her eyes in humiliation. The way she had sounded so needy…Ugh she could hardly stand being in this room for another second.

Pressed against her back, lay Caesar, his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her against him. When Nakaba tried to move, his arm tightened, another groan escaping from him. He snuggled into her, nuzzling her hair. She refused to go soft against him. She absolutely refused.

Gently, so as not to wake him, Nakaba wrapped her fingers around his arm and tried to pry it off her. With all her might, she pulled. And it wouldn't budge. Even in his sleep, his grip was like iron. She rolled her eyes and gave one last tug, sweating from her effort.

But he wrapped his arm around her even tighter. "No, don't go. Please."

He loosened his arm just enough for her to turn around to face him, but once his gaze met his, he pulled her tight against his chest. She looked at his shoulder, feeling embarrassed. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, and she closed her eyes. "I don't want you to leave me just yet." he said softly, huskily. "I want to talk to you. About last night."

She blushed, closing her eyes. "I don't want to."

Caesar smiled softly, leaning down to brush his nose against hers. "Don't be embarrassed with me, Nakaba. I'm your husband." There was a pause. "Nakaba, open your eyes. Look at me."

Nakaba shook her head. "I don't want to."

"Please?"

Her eyes peeked open, but they didn't meet his. She couldn't do this. There was nothing to discuss. They did something they shouldn't have, something embarrassing. Nakaba had never heard of someone _talking_ after an ordeal such as the one they'd had last night. "There's nothing to talk about." She pulled away from him, and sat up, pushing away the coverlet. She made to rise from the bed, but Caesar caught her, his fingers wrapped around the inside of her elbow. "Let me go. I want to go to my room."

"Stay with me," Caesar quietly demanded.

She shook her head. "I have to go."

Faster than thought, than the speed of light itself, Caesar tugged her back down to the bed, rolling on top of her. The air whooshed out of her, her heart pounding as he rose above her on straightened arms. His gaze was heated intense. "Stay with me."

Nakaba rose her hands, pressing against his chest, trying her hardest to push him off her, but Caesar caught her hands and pinned them above her head. "Let me go, Caesar. Please."

"Nakaba look at me." he demanded. "_Look at me_."

Just to pacify him, to get it over with, Nakaba's gaze connected with his. She forced her heart into a cage of ice. No matter what words came out of that beautiful mouth of his, or how much emotion spilled from his dark and mysterious eyes, she would not give in to him. Not again. Never again. "What do you want, Caesar?"

"Nakaba," he murmured softly. He dropped his gaze from hers, letting his head hang. "I want you, Nakaba. I want this. With you. I _want_ it."

"Typical prince. Always expecting to get what he wants." She offered up a humorless laugh. "Not with me, Caesar. You'll never have me."

He laughed himself, sounding just as sullen. "Don't you see what we have, Nakaba?" He pressed her pinned wrists down further into the bed. Then his hips lowered to hers, grinding against her. To her morbid embarrassment, she cried out. She sounded so desperate. Caesar smirked, watchful of her desirous reaction. "See? I want this from you. I don't want you to give it to anyone else but me. Only me. Surrender to me, Nakaba."

"Will I be your true wife?" she asked.

He didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

He leaned down, his lips hovering just above her own. They were breathing each other's breath, their hearts pounding to the same rhythm. He ground against her again, and her back arched. His eyes seemed to have glazed over with lust. "Nakaba?"

"I―"

There was a hard pounding on the door.

"Prince Caesar! Do wake up." Bellinus called. "Your and Lady Nakaba's presence has been requested by the king."


End file.
